wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: The Wiggles Show! Collector's Box Set
The Wiggles Show! Collector's Box Set is a special DVD collection of TV Series 4 & 5 released on the 17th of November 2009. It contains all 52 episodes of the Wiggles Show across 7 discs. The special features on all 7 discs included bonus songs used to promote Wiggly Waffle. The 7th disc also has an electronic storybook called Circus Practice, and a photo gallery showing pictures from the early to mid-2000s. The set was released in the United States on the 11th of May 2013, removing all the Sam-era content that was featured on the Australian version. It was never released outside of Australia and the United States. Series Discs Disc 1 #Dorothy's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Feathersword Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaroo Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock Disc 2 #A Wiggly Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Wiggly Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S Feathersword #Eagle Rock Disc 3 #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Box #Fruit Salad #Learn About Animals #Help Find Jeff #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos Disc 4 #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Wiggle Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Wiggly Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio Disc 5 #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ants #We Like To Say Hello #Wiggly Shopping List #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza Disc 6 #O'Reilly! #Shingle Back Lizard #Pirate Dancing Shoes #We Can Do So Many Things #Box of Mystery #Look But Don't Touch Disc 7 #Farmer Brown #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing #Animal Charades #Fun at the Beach Bonus Wiggly Waffle Clips Bonus clips from the Wiggly Waffle series were featured as parts of bonus features to promote Wiggly Waffle Disc 1 #Wiggly Party Disc 2 #Vegetable Soup Disc 3 #It's a Wiggly Circus Disc 4 #Shaky Shaky Disc 5 #Quack Quack Disc 6 #Gulp Gulp Disc 7 #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit and Veggies) Special Features *''Electronic Storybook'' (Circus Practice) *''Photo Slideshow'' (2003-2006 photos) *''Jukebox'' (Songs from the Episodes) *''Subtitles'' Trivia *Pictures from the Photo Slideshow were mostly promo pictures of videos of the era. *The 22-minute versions are used instead of the original ones. *The last 4 episodes were going to be spread across 2 discs, but because of concerns about disc size wasting they were merged into a single disc. Gallery Promo Pictures JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff pointing fingers JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff pointing upwards WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The two gremlins AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony pointing fingers AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray Playing Maton Acoustic Guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray Playing Maton Acoustic Guitar in another shot MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray Playing Maton Electric Guitar SaminLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture3.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture11.jpg|Sam collecting roses CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Craig Abercrombie TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture4.jpg|Greg waving TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray waving TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture2.jpg|Jeff yawning in the Big Red Car ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles as Cowboys We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-2004Live.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWiggles'LittleRockConcert.jpg|Concert stage set WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the two gremlins WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The two gremlins suprised SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Simon the Gremlin TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers. SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Another shot of Simon the Gremlin KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Kase the Gremlin TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Bricklayers Song TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Bricklayers Song Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture.jpg|Let's Go Swimming Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture2.jpg|Let's Go Swimming Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony's Workshop TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Group and the two gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Anthony's Workshop TopoftheTotsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Farmer Jon and an apple mascot in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SayAahattheDoctors-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group playing Instruments TopoftheTotsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The two gremlins behind a green door Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the set used in Santa's Rockin'! BrettWakingSimonUp.jpg|Brett Waking Simon Up WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The two gremlins behind a red door RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture.jpg|Rolling Down the Sandhills RollingDowntheSandhills-PromoPicture2.jpg|Rolling Down the Sandhills TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Another shot of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes of The Dancing Flowers GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture5.jpg|Santa and his elves WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin Simon next to a tree TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles bowing LIVEHotPotatoes!DecemberTour1.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in a Concert GreatBigManinRed-PromoPicture3.jpg|Santa doing a handstand TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga EagleRock-2004Live.jpg|Eagle Rock (Live) Rockin'Santa-2004Live.jpg|Rockin Santa (Live) GoSantaGo-2004Live.jpg|Go Santa Go (Live) Wg402.jpg|The Jeff and Murray Balloons Wg409.jpg|The stage set without the Balloons At the wiggles concert.JPG|Greg, Anthony and others doing a dance with hands Wg407.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg in a concert AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony in a concert MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray in a concert JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff in a concert Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade DVDs Category:2009 Category:2009 DVDs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 5 Videos Category:Fanmade Episode videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2013